


To The Ones Left Behind

by DragonAngelFunandFire



Series: A Tribute.... [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Gen, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAngelFunandFire/pseuds/DragonAngelFunandFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. John Watson, Dean Winchester, and Merlin appear in an odd room with a note that tells them that they must figure out what they have in common to return to their worlds. What is it that can connect a retired Army doctor turned detective, a warlock of great power, and one of the greatest hunters in history?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Three

**Author's Note:**

> This might help:  
> Settings: post-season 5 for Supernatural, post-series for Merlin, and post-Reichenbach Fall for Sherlock.
> 
> I know, I should be working on the SuperVengers 'Verse, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I will do these scenarios with many different characters, and it will all be in this series.

Dean Winchester was suspicious. He had, after all, been randomly plucked from Stull Cemetery, where he was alone after his brother had jumped and his angel had flown, and put into this . . . odd place. It looked like a forest, except there was a bar. He tried walking away, but he just ended up back by the bar. Suddenly, someone else arrived.

Dr. John Watson was confused and also suspicious. He had been at Sherlock's grave, begging him not to be dead, when he appeared in the forest-bar near a very large man carrying a lot of weapons. There was a knife in his boot and sleeve, and a gun in the back of his jeans. Despite this, he didn't seem inclined to used them. Watson tried to introduce himself, but before he could, another person arrived.

Merlin was just confused. He had been sending off Arthur's boat when he appeared in this forest with what looked like a stack of alcohol in the middle of a clearing. Looking, he also saw two other men, both wearing odd clothing and sadness in their eyes, similar to his own.

Dean spoke first, "What the hell?"

John agreed, "You said it. Where are we? I was... in London not 5 minutes ago."

"I was at the Lake of Avalon, in Camelot, not too long ago," Merlin piped in.

Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared. It read, "If you want to leave, you must figure out what you have in common. Each of you is from a different reality, but you all have something in common. Worry not, when you figure it out, you will be returned to the exact time and place that you have left."

"Well, then, it seems we'll have to get to know each other. I'm Merlin, I'm from Camelot, and I have magic. I honestly have no clue how we were put here and I cannot undo the spellwork to get us out," Merlin began. Dean went for his knife, but reconsidered given the circumstances.

"Well, my name is Dr. John Watson, I am a retired Army doctor, and, most recently, assistant and friend to a detective," Watson went next. Merlin and John looked at Dean expectantly.

"Fine. I'm Dean Winchester, I hunt supernatural creatures, those are real in my reality, and most recently, my brother and I stopped the Apocalypse," Dean said grudgingly.

"Wow. I can't think of anything that we have in common. Maybe our families?" Merlin suggested, "My mother is alive, I knew my father for a few days before he died to save my life, and I have no siblings."

"Well, I have a sister who is an alcoholic, and both my parents are dead at this point. I never married, not yet," John said.

"My mother died when I was 4, my father when I was 26, my brother, Sam, died only a few hours ago. By the way, family doesn't end in blood. For example, my pseudo-uncle is still alive, as is an old girlfriend of mine and her son," Dean said, chocking up a bit at the mention of his brother.

"Well, by that logic, my pseudo-brother, Arthur, also died only a few hours ago, as did a great many of my friends," Merlin started crying a bit at the mention of Arthur.

"My best friend, Sherlock, died a few days ago. Suicide, and I'll never know why," John was a bit chocked up at the mention of Sherlock. Dean got up and went over to the bar, getting a drink for everyone. Now they understood why the bar was there.

"So, are we here because we all lost someone? Wait, that's too easy. Is it because we're the ones left alive, the ones left behind?" John thought out loud, having picked up a few things from the detective.

The three men spent some time discussing those they lost, Sam Winchester, Sherlock Holmes, and Arthur Pendragon. They pointed out many similarities and differences between the three who were lost and the three left behind. By the time they were ready to leave, they were best of friends and not hurting so much anymore.

Another piece of paper appeared, reading "Often, those who are left behind are the ones who hurt more than those who must be sacrificed, for it is those who must face the consequences. Congratulations, you can all go home. This was simply to show each of you that you are not the only one who got left behind, and, for all of you, the one you lost will be returned to you. You must simply have patience, and move on a little bit while they are gone, but never forget them."

The forest was once again empty, but not for very long.


	2. Rewrite with Doctor Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched Doomsday is Doctor Who and thought to add in the Doctor and just completely rewrite this.  
> Dr. John Watson, Dean Winchester, Merlin, and the Doctor appear in an odd room with a note that tells them that they must figure out what they have in common to return to their worlds. What is it that can connect a retired Army doctor turned detective, a warlock of great power, one of the greatest hunters in history, and a time-traveling alien with two hearts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might help:  
> Settings: post-season 5 for Supernatural, post-series for Merlin, post-Reichenbach Fall for Sherlock, and post-Doomsday, pre-Runaway Bride for Doctor Who.
> 
> I know, I should be working on the SuperVengers 'Verse, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I will do these scenarios with many different characters, and it will all be in this series.

Dean Winchester was mostly suspicious. He had, after all, been randomly plucked from Stull Cemetery, where he was alone after his brother had jumped and his angel had flown, and put into this . . . odd place. It looked like a forest, except there was a bar. He tried walking away, but he just ended up back by the bar. Once he had given in to the idea that he was trapped, someone else arrived.

Dr. John Watson was confused and also suspicious. He had been at Sherlock's grave, begging him not to be dead, when he appeared in the forest-bar near a very large man carrying a lot of weapons. There was a knife in his boot and sleeve, and a gun in the back of his jeans. Despite this, he didn't seem inclined to used them. Watson tried to introduce himself, but before he could, another person arrived.

Merlin was just confused. He had been sending off Arthur's boat when he appeared in this forest with what looked like a stack of alcohol in the middle of a clearing. Looking, he also saw two other men, both wearing odd clothing and sadness in their eyes, similar to his own. Before he could try and say hello, one more person arrived.

The Doctor was confused and fascinated. No one should have been able to just pluck him off of the TARDIS, especially while it was in flight. So how did he end up here? The last time someone had plucked him from his ship was shortly before the Bad Wolf incident. The Doctor suddenly slowed, thinking of Rose.

The other three noticed the confusion and odd fascination of the other man, especially when he started bounding around and pointing a stick that glowed around the place. They also noticed when he suddenly slowed down, but they couldn't see his face, as he had his back to them.

The Doctor started examining the bar, and so was the one to find the note.

_If you want to leave, you must figure out what you have in common. Each of you is from a different reality, but you all have something in common. Worry not, when you figure it out, you will be returned to the exact time and place that you have left._

Reading this, the Doctor spun around to see three other men that he hadn't even noticed before. He could see their timelines, and what grand lifetimes they had! Not unlike his own.

"Come over. There's food, alcohol, and a note. It tells us how we get out of here," the Doctor then read out the note to his new companions.

"This sounds like a chick-flick moment," Dean scoffed.

"Now, now . . . " the Doctor trailed off.

"What?" Merlin asked, a bit concerned.

"I just realized I don't know any of your names!" the Doctor exclaimed, "I am the Doctor, I am an alien, a Time Lord from the planet called Gallifrey, and it is a pleasure to meet you all."

Merlin went next, "I am Merlin from Camelot, and I think I am human."

"I am Dr. John Watson from London, England, and I am definitely human."

Dean spoke last, "I am Dean Winchester, I know I am human, and I travel around the U.S.A. a lot."

"Well, then, what might we have in common? Families? Probably not, mine's all gone," the Doctor thought out loud.

"My mother is alive, my father is dead, and I have no siblings," Merlin said.

"My parents are dead, and my sister is an alcoholic," John added.

"My parents are also dead, as is my brother as of yesterday, but my uncle is still alive, as is my best friend. By the way, my uncle once told me that family doesn't end with blood. Who else do you guys have?" Dean asked, adding some Bobby wisdom.

"In that case, my brother died just a day or two ago," Merlin teared up a bit at the thought of Arthur.

"So did mine," John did the same at the thought of Sherlock.

"Rose is lost to me forever," the Doctor said.

"So, we all lost someone close to us only a few days ago," Merlin theorized.

"Is that it? We are the ones left behind, so we all get group therapy," Dean scoffed.

Still, all four men spent some time talking about the ones they lost. There was lots of alcohol, and lots of tear and used tissues. They laughed, cried, and told stories for quite a while, until Merlin found the new note.

_Often, those who are left behind are the ones who hurt more than those who must be sacrificed, for it is those who must face the consequences. Congratulations, you can all go home. This was simply to show each of you that you are not the only one who got left behind, and, for all of you, the one you lost will be returned to you. You must simply have patience, and move on a little bit while they are gone, but never forget them._

They all disappeared, one by one, in reverse the order they came in, keeping that little bit of wisdom in their hearts, knowing that they are not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos/Subscribers/Bookmarks are always appreciated.
> 
> Suggestions for which characters I could do and what they have in common is always appreciated, because I (unfortunately) can't be in every fandom at once.


End file.
